The generally accepted method for evaluating driver performance involves a road test in which an instructor or evaluator makes a relatively subjective evaluation of driver skill based on observations. Clearly the evaluation can vary according to the length of the road test, traffic conditions, and many other factors. This approach is not only relatively unreliable but provides little hard information as to whether driver performance is improving or degrading over time.